Flash and the Color Shards
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: Flash had been given something he would have never expected when he snuck into the ruins of one of Eggman's bases. An unexpected trip to a planet filled with colorful aliens would send Flash into a colorful adventure.
1. A Journey Soon Begins

**Welcome to my new story! For those of you who have been following me from ProjectFlash, this is a complete story of Flash's origin. For those of you who have read what little I wrote of A New Hero, this is a complete rework of that story that is very different from what I originally thought up. Some of this was inspired by Kamen Rider, which I don't really know much about, but I watched just one of the movies. It's about time that I gave Flash a proper story to debut in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and I hope that I'll be able to see this through to the end. Leave a review and tell me what you think. And so, without further ado, I present to you Flash and the Color Shards.**

* * *

The first light of dawn peeking over the horizon sparked a new day in Empire City. It was a Saturday morning and a white hedgehog was waking up from the rays of light that came through his window. He stretched his arms and legs before sitting up in his bed. He let out deep yawn and got out of bed, looking down at his bedroom's wooden floor. He couldn't seem to find his white Soap shoes, so he felt around the underside of his bed with his foot before finding both and pulling them out. The hedgehog put them on and tied the laces. He grabbed his white linen gloves from his bedside table and put them on before heading to his bathroom.

A look in the mirror and he could see that his quills were a bit messed up, but he quickly ran his hands over them and they were fixed. After quickly brushing his teeth, he slid down the railing of his stairs to the ground floor, where he grabbed a piece of bread and tossed it into the toaster. After a minute, it popped out and he spread some grape jelly over it with a knife. He wasted no time in munching on it and walking up to his front door, opening it. With one step outside, the hedgehog took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

"It's a new day, Flash." He thought.

Flash hopped on the railing outside his front door and grinded down onto the sidewalk. He began his leisurely jog around town. It was sort of a chilly day in Empire City, even though it was spring. Flash didn't mind the cold all that much, despite the fact that he only wore gloves, sneakers and his favorite pair of jeans. Flash was a pretty good runner, being able to keep up with some of the faster cars that you might find on a freeway, though his speed paled in comparison to that of Sonic the Hedgehog. Flash jogged his way around town, which for him was maintaining about 30 mph. As he sped along through the streets, a voice called out to him.

"Hey! Flash!"

Flash turned around and saw a grey furred wolf wearing a red sweater and blue jeans was running towards him, trying to keep up.

"Oh! Hey Ven!" Flash greeted.

With a small gust of wind, the wolf landed next to him and walked along with him. This wolf is called Ventus, though everyone calls him Ven. He and Flash have been best friends since they were in first grade and both have a record of causing a bit of harmless mischief when they're together.

"Have you heard about Eggman's base outside of the city being trashed?" Ventus asked.

"Heard about it? Everyone's talking about it. Probably glad that he won't be blowing the city to bits." Flash responded.

"Yeah. You wanna go check out what's left of his base? That is if you're not too chicken."

"No way! Count me in. Think you can keep up?"

"Flash, you know I can't run as fast as you can." Ven chuckled.

"I know. Grab on." Flash said, holding his hand out. Ven gripped Flash's hand tight and Flash revved his feet up in place before blasting off to the outskirts of the city. Ven was lifted off of the ground while being dragged by Flash. They passed by the many tall buildings and complexes of Empire City, headed for the grassy plains that were outside of the city. On the horizon, the two could see the thin plumes of smoke that rose from the ruins of what remained of Eggman's base. The base itself was a fortress, built upon the edge of the eastern sea. It was enormous before its ruin, almost as large as a Gaia Temple. Flash finally stopped right in front of the base, putting Ven down.

"Sonic really did a number on this base." Ven whistled.

"Yeah. Eggman probably won't be back here anytime soon."

"Hey! I found a way inside!" Ven said, after walking around the outer wall. He had found a part of the wall that was blown to bits. "Give you five rings to go inside."

"Heh. You might as well cough 'em up now." Flash said, accepting the challenge.

Flash took one step inside. The floor was messy with metallic debris and rubble. Robot parts were scattered everywhere. The area itself was quite expansive and seemed to be some kind of robot factory, with conveyor belts and assembly lines lining the whole room.

"Whoa…" Flash said. "Ven, you gotta check this out."

Ven followed Flash inside, looking around at the messed up mechs.

"Yeesh! I'd hate to be one of these robots right now." Ven remarked.

Looking further inside, Flash saw a corridor up ahead. He ventured past the broken parts and trash and found the corridor lead to a sliding door. It seemed to have survived the beating that the whole base suffered. Flash walked closer, feeling curiosity overtake him. The door was slightly slid open and a blue light peeked through the open crack in the door. Flash tried to pull the door open, but it was stuck.

"Ven, help me get this door open, will ya?" Flash asked.

Ven came over and helped in budging the door a bit. The two pulled with all their might and after a bit of a struggle, the door slid open.

"Wow…" Both said in unison.

Inside was a dark room that seemed to be a control center. There was a computer that had a large blue screen stretch as tall and wide as most of the room and the light of the screen was the only thing illuminating the room. The computer itself seemed to be fully functional. Next to the computer was a red pad that was shaped like a small flying saucer.

"Check this place out." Flash said, dusting his gloves.

"Yeah. Looks like this place wasn't trashed like the rest of the base." Ven stated.

Upon closer look at the computer's screen, it seemed to have an image of a planet, but it didn't look like the Earth. It seemed more covered in green with large canyons that could be seen from space. On the side, there was a name.

"Huh. 'Planet Wisp?'" Ven read.

Flash walked over to the pad that was on the floor and stood on top of it.

"What do you think this is supposed to be?" Flash asked.

"No idea…Maybe some kind of hover pad? WhoA!" Ven exclaimed, tripping over a stray hammer that he couldn't see in the dark. Ven fell onto the computer's controls and accidentally pressed a blue button. The screen lit up, loading some sort of program and the pad that Flash stood on suddenly lit with a pillar of white light that enveloped him.

"Hey! What's going…WHOA!" Flash felt like he was falling. He could see nothing but bright white all around him and after a few seconds, he felt himself gently land. The bright light faded and Flash found himself somewhere outside.

"Flash! I'm coming!" Ven shouted, jumping into the pillar of light, following Flash to wherever he might be.

Flash looked around, walking off of the pad he was standing on. He seemed to be outside, within what looked like a construction zone, though it looked old and abandoned. The outside world he was in felt different in a way. He took in a deep breath and he could tell that the air was fresher and cleaner than the sort of smoggy air back at Empire City. The sky was bright and clear and surrounding the construction zone were plants and trees that he had never seen before. The trees were tall and had their leaves growing like a plate at the very top. The flowers were all colorful and grew in shapes and sizes that he never would have imagined.

Suddenly, the pad that Flash stepped off of began to hum as another light came from it and found that Ven emerged from the light, falling forward onto his face. Ven looked up seeing Flash in front of him.

"Flash! Are you okay!?" Ven asked, getting up off the floor.

"I'm fine, Ven, but look around!" Flash said.

Ven took a moment to observe his surroundings, seeing the amazing scenery.

"Whoa…" Ven said, completely in awe.

"Look at this place. Have you ever seen anyplace more amazing?""

"Nothing I can think of can even come close."

"What is this place?" Flash asked.


	2. The Shards Scatter

Flash looked up into the bright blue sky and saw a large planet, high above.

"Look up there, Ven!" Flash said, pointing up at the planet.

"That…That looks like…Earth." Ventus said, completely awestruck.

"Does that mean…we're on another planet?"

"I think we are…Maybe it would be a good idea to go home…" Ventus said, taking a step backwards towards the teleportation pad, which was still running.

"I think you're right." Flash said, beginning to follow him.

"VR($%VK#D)C%AI #!"

A strange warbling sound came from a distance away from Flash and Ventus, along with the sound of some kind of whirring engine.

"Did you hear that?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah…"

"FHEU$#&^W(#HF* W!"

The warbling and engine sound seemed to be approaching them.

"Quick! Hide!" Flash urged, pulling Ventus along and hiding in a thick bush under some trees, while also able to see what the sources of the sounds were.

"Flash, give me a warning next time you're gonna pull me like that." Ventus said.

"Shh!" Flash hushed.

"CM#$(&FJ$(FUJ LD) E*#)ER$*!"

Passing by rather fast were some strange, squid-like creatures, all of them different colors. There were five of them all together, a bluish purple one that had a ring orbiting around it, a yellow one, triangular in shape, with orange stripes, a light pink one that seemed to be shaped like a musical note, a blue, square shaped one and finally a white one with a blue curl on top of its head. They all flew into a thick forest just ahead. They seemed as if they were scared and were trying to get away from something. After a brief moment, a large hovercraft came along and stopped before Flash and Ventus. It was being piloted by an egg-shaped man with two robots, an orb-shaped one and a cube-shaped one.

"It's Eggman." Ventus whispered.

The two could overhear something he was saying.

"Those aliens went this way. I'm sure of it. Surely they will lead us to that large energy source I found on my sensors." Eggman said.

"Boss, how powerful is this energy?" The orb robot asked.

"Even more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. If I harness it, I'll definitely be able to rebuild Eggmanland and expand it all across the world!" Eggman smirked.

He flew his Eggmobile away in the direction that the aliens were heading into the forest. Flash waited a moment to be sure that Eggman was gone before he and Ventus emerged from their hiding place.

"Tell me you heard that." Flash said.

"I heard it loud and clear." Ventus said. "Eggman's got big plans and it doesn't sound good."

"I may be crazy for thinking this, but I think we should try finding that energy source to keep it away from Eggman."

"Are you insane!? How are we going to find it and even then what'll we do if we run into Eggman?"

"Well, you heard him! That energy is more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. If Eggman gets it, he'll be unstoppable. I know it's stupid and dangerous, but if no one stops him now, then it's over for all of us."

Ventus crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

He grumbled. "…Fine. We can try, but I don't like the idea."

"Then, come on!" Flash grabbed Ven's arm and ran off into the forest that Eggman and the aliens went into. "We've got some ground to cover."

"Flash, we don't even know what we're looking for. How will we know?"

"I'm guessing something big and shiny and maybe pretty warm when you get close to it." Flash said as he sidestepped through the trees.

Flash ran all around the forest, pulling Ventus along and looking for whatever the energy source was. Luckily for them, they hadn't run into Eggman. Flash had been running around for about 10 minutes before he slowed down, running into a clearing in the forest and in the clearing was a whole swarm of those creatures they had seen earlier.

"Whoa! Flash! Check it out!" Ven said.

Flash stopped running and looked around to see the creatures happily flying around them, all of them different colors.

"Eggman said that these little guys were aliens. I guess that means that they live here on this planet." Flash said.

"D$(R*$FJF*%Y(#KDLS )#!"

A few of the aliens danced around Flash, joyfully. Ventus chuckled.

"I think they like you, Flash."

"Haha! Hey there!" Flash waved.

One of the white aliens waved back.

"DU(#$*F!"

"…Can you understand me?" Flash asked.

"JF($%*!" The alien nodded.

"Maybe the aliens know where the energy source is." Ventus said. "Ask them."

"Okay." Flash turned back to the aliens. "A bad man is looking for something that you have and we want to keep it away from him. It's something really powerful. Do you know what it is?"

The alien nodded.

"Can you show us where?"

The alien flipped in the air happily and grabbed Flash's arm, pulling him toward the middle of the clearing.

"I think we're getting somewhere!" Flash said.

Ventus was also being pulled by a few aliens and followed Flash. They both were led to the middle and the aliens circled around them, their bodies leaving behind trails of multiple colors of white, green, pink, and many others. A white glow emanated from the ground that Flash and Ventus stood on. A beam of white light shot into the sky from the ground which was so bright that the two had to shield their eyes. The light faded after a few seconds and when they uncovered their eyes, Flash and Ven saw before them a large star-shaped crystal which glowed white with magnificent radiance. They could practically feel the intense power that came from that amazing gem.

"Wow…That's got to be the thing we're looking for." Flash said.

"Yeah. No kidding. We've got to move it somewhere else before…"

"Before I get here?" Said another voice.

Flash and Ven turned around and saw Eggman in his Eggmobile, equipped with a large claw, floating before them. The aliens began to fly off to get away, fearing what Eggman was going to do.

"I see that you mischief-making little rascals found my teleporter here from my old base. And to be honest, I'm rather glad you stumbled in. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to find the energy source. But now, I don't need you two anymore, so out of the way!" Eggman demanded.

"No way!" Flash shouted, standing his ground, though he was slightly intimidated. Ven stood with Flash.

"We won't let you take it!"

Eggman scoffed and maneuvered his mobile over to the crystal and extended his claw to grab it.

"Hey!" Flash ran toward the claw and jumped up, curling into a ball and knocking the claw away. Eggman growled.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

He grabbed a blaster from his cockpit and took aim at Flash.

"Uh-oh!" Flash ran around the edge of the clearing as Eggman fired. His shots missed.

Ventus, meanwhile, snuck his way to the crystal to grab it while Eggman was distracted. He reached for the crystal, but Eggman noticed him and swatted Ven away with his claw. He tumbled a few yards away.

"Ven, you okay!?" Flash called.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Eggman made another reach for the crystal, but Flash jumped up again and hit the claw directly. The impact caused the claw to go haywire.

"NO! The claw is malfunctioning!" Eggman shouted, trying to regain control of his machine.

The claw swung this way and that way, knocking into the nearby trees and striking the crystal star. The star began to shine bright white, which changed into blue, then green, then yellow as each color transitioned faster and faster and the star began to tremble violently. Flash rushed in front of Ventus, hoping to shield him from any damage. Finally, white light radiated all around and a powerful shockwave shook the whole forest that blasted Eggman and his mech faraway across the sky.

"WHY ME!?" He yelled.

The aliens were alarmed by the shockwave and all of them scrambled in panic. Flash was knocked into Ventus and the two slammed into the truck of a tree. The crystal star shattered into thirteen shards of different colors: Pink, Magenta, Red, Crimson, Orange, Yellow, Ivory, Green, Cyan, Blue, Indigo, and Grey. Twelve of the thirteen shards scattered high into the sky, headed for the Earth up above. Then, everything was silent. Plumes of dust and dirt had fogged the area. Ventus groaned after being sandwiched between Flash and the tree.

"Uuuuggghhh…Flash? Let's…not do something…stupid like this again…" Ventus said, hoarsely, as he stumbled onto his feet.

Flash responded in a pained groan.

"Aaahh…Ven…" He groaned.

"Flash…?"

The dust began to clear and Ventus was able to see better. He saw Flash trembling on the ground in pain.

"Flash!" Ventus shouted in shock and concern, kneeling to get a better look at what Flash's damage was.

Flash himself wasn't hurt too badly, save for a few scratches here and there, but he was gripping his chest with his hand as though his pain came from there. Ventus carefully and gently move Flash's hand away from his chest to see that a Cyan shard had pierced his chest. Ventus held his breath at the sight.

"Flash…you're gonna be okay. I'll find help!"

"…Ven…You…Ngh!"

The shard glowed cyan as it slowly merged deeper into Flash. Flash groaned louder and his white fur pulsed cyan. When the shard disappeared into Flash's body, Flash's fur remained solid cyan and from his hands sparked small cyan particles. The pain subsided and Flash had blacked out. The only thing left behind from the shard that had pierced him was a white bolt-shaped mark.


End file.
